


绅士守则 A Gentleman's Codes

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠对绅士有着不同的定义。</p>
            </blockquote>





	绅士守则 A Gentleman's Codes

1

生活在哥谭意味着你永远都不会缺少这种充满热力的夜晚。灯光在玻璃幕墙上弹射着向上攀升，悬浮在大厦间的GCPD巡逻艇将两束苍白灼热的探照灯射向地面。派对彻夜不休，人们痛饮，跳舞，滥用药品。年轻或年迈的灵魂拥有同样热切的渴望，在被彻底耗尽前这渴望永远不会停止，它折磨着你，让你夜不能寐，度日如年。它让你在朋克青年们伴随着摇滚乐呼啸经过窗外时咬紧牙关。它让你隐藏在小巷中，握住口袋里的祖母的女士手枪，等候你的仇敌。它让你在酒吧中独饮，然后在沙发上和素不相识的陌生人做爱。这是一座发光的熔炉，即使是冷冻先生的冷冻射线也无法让它停止燃烧。

是的，冷冻先生。加上回旋镖队长——说实话，他不知道这算是个什么组合。也许他们是在为自杀小队效力的时候成为了形影不离的好基友。也许冷冻先生让哈尼克斯想起了他的好朋友寒冷队长。那温情脉脉的冰冷大概会让他不由自主地心生好感。

不得不说，他们两位加在一起的确是个很不错的搭配——从变装紧身衣变态罪犯行为学上来说。无论是从脸型还是制服的配色上来看，他们都非常般配。并且，致命回旋镖加上冷冻射线？就算是蝙蝠侠也得头疼一下。

这只是个假设。假设蝙蝠侠需要独自处理这个麻烦。但是蝙蝠侠 **加上夜翼** ？

不，那两个跳梁小丑从来就没有过赢的机会。

从变装紧身衣超级英雄行为学上来说，蝙蝠侠和夜翼的搭配几乎无懈可击。要知道，他们做彼此的搭档已经超过十年了。他们了解彼此，就像了解自己的手背一样。没有人会觉得自己的手背不合心意，也没有人会在意手背是否跟得上自己的步伐——因为， _当然，它当然会跟得上我的步伐，因为它是我的手背！_

夜翼蹲在蝙蝠侠的身侧，收拢四肢，像一只暂歇的鸟。而蝙蝠侠正忙于用无线电通知他的老朋友吉姆·戈登，让他的手下来处理地上那两个被伸缩绳捆得动弹不得的跳梁小丑。夜翼耐心地等待蝙蝠侠结束了他简短的单方面通知，面对他的导师时他一向非常耐心。

“接下来去哪里？”夜翼说，站起身来，等候着蝙蝠侠的下一步指令。他头脑中当然暗自划过了一些不为人知且不切实际的设想，比如冰淇淋，甜甜圈，或是满溢着爆米花香气的电影院。但他不会真的提出来，因为他知道蝙蝠侠从不会采纳这样毫无建树且无益于维持体型的建议。

“嗯。”他等到的回答却是一声若有所思的低哼。黑暗骑士皱着眉头，抱着手臂，从上到下打量了他一遍。那探究的视线让他感到浑身发寒，仿佛被冷冻射线近距离擦身而过。

“怎么了？”他低下头，扫视着自己，“干啥这样看着我？”

“我建议过你用合金涂料和凯夫拉内层加固制服。”蝙蝠侠说，“而你没有采纳我的意见。”

“我告诉过你，伙计。”夜翼摊开手，“那玩意儿太厚重，而且加大了运动的阻力，会影响我行动。”

“但它不会这么易破。”蝙蝠侠说，再次从鼻子里向外意味不明地低哼了一声。

夜翼再次低下头看了看自己。他不确信自己是不是被嘲笑了。

“好吧。”他耸了耸肩，“确实破得挺厉害。”

事实上，他制服的肩膀，胸口，大腿内侧全都被回旋镖队长的回旋镖割开了长条的裂口。他承认，这看上去的确有些可笑。但现在是深夜，没有人会刻意抬起头注意在头顶飞过的紧身衣超级英雄是否衣着完好。他是说，这是哥谭，不是吗？这不是大都会。这不是那个每当超级英雄飞过时都会有人抬起头欢呼的梦想之都。

“你的后背上还有一个裂口。”蝙蝠侠提醒道，“很大的一个。”

夜翼猛地扭过头去，试图检查自己的后背。但很显然从人体构造上来说他做不到这个高难度的动作。于是他只好转回去面向蝙蝠侠，有些担忧地问道：“有多严重？”

“贯穿整个臀部。”蝙蝠侠板着脸回答，在说到臀部的时候也没有一丝动容，“很严重。”

哦，好极了。夜翼伸出手摸了摸那个裂口。他的半个屁股都露在了外面。

不得不说这的确有些严重。这个裂口一下子让他从战斗英雄变成了暴露狂。他有些懊恼地捂住屁股，后悔起自己为什么不为制服设计一条披风。

蝙蝠侠再次从鼻子里喷出一声轻哼。夜翼感到自己的脸颊有些发烫，但他不是没有面临过更可怕的危机。他可是把小短裤从八岁穿到了十八岁的男人。只是露出半个屁股而已，他并不会因此就退缩不前。

出乎夜翼意料的是，蝙蝠侠并没有继续耻笑他，而是抬起手，按住领口的机关，将披风解了下来。

黑暗骑士走到了夜翼的面前，像一堵高墙般严严实实地将他遮挡在了阴影之中。

“啊。”夜翼说，“你不会是想……”他没有说完这句话，因为蝙蝠侠的手臂环过了他的腰，让他吓闭上了嘴巴。

在那短短的几秒钟里，夜翼浑身僵硬，连一块肌肉都不敢动，唯恐会不小心加重他们的肢体接触让这一切更加尴尬。而蝙蝠侠则坦然无畏地环着他的腰，双手在他臀部上方鼓捣了一会儿，然后才绕回前方，将披风的两个末端绞在一起，在他的腰间打了个结。

“哇哦。”夜翼说，看着自己腰间由披风改造成的黑色长裙，“……谢谢？”

“加厚你的制服。”蝙蝠侠毫无触动地说，向后退了一步，“我不会再提醒你第二次。”

“好啦好啦。”夜翼说，提着裙子的下摆行了个屈膝礼，“我知道了，老爸。”

他偷偷做了个鬼脸。

 

2

他们只有一分钟，或者更短。而他们知道这一点。

那帮戴小丑面具的暴徒正把人质向外转移，一片混乱中没有人会发现布鲁斯·韦恩和迪克·格雷森消失不见了。也没有人会注意到模特更衣室里两个西装革履的男人正挤在一起，试图剥光自己并换上紧身制服。

他们还剩三十秒，或者更短。警笛声已经依稀传来，很快警察们便会赶到，和绑匪拉开对峙。而警察不知道的是，那帮疯子根本不在乎一屋子名模和上流人士的死活。他们不在乎杀掉一两个细胳膊细腿的年轻女孩，如果这就是换来两亿美元所需要承受的道德代价的话。

蝙蝠侠和夜翼必须赶在警察之前从内部击破他们。

蝙蝠侠先换好了制服。他转过身来，发现夜翼还没有拉上制服背后的拉链。

于是他伸出手，非常自然地扶住年轻人的肩膀，接着捉住那个垂在臀部上方的拉环，从下向上一气呵成地把它拉上了。

夜翼仿佛被电击枪击中一般猛地抖了一下。

蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，询问式地加重了握住对方肩膀的力道。

“我没事。”夜翼说，没有回过头，但他的耳垂红透了，“我非常没事。”

“那就出发。”蝙蝠侠说，抽回了自己的手。

“好的，没错，出发。”夜翼说，喘着气，“我们出发！哈！呼……”

他语无伦次得像是被雨果博士洗了脑。蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，看着自己名义上的养子跌跌撞撞地走了几步，然后忍不住背过手揉了揉自己屁股。

“我勒个去(Holy Shit)。”夜翼低声说，依然把手放在尾椎上方。年轻人把声音压得极低，好像这样他就不会听到一般，“见鬼，布鲁斯刚才是不是把我当成他的哪个女朋友了？”

蝙蝠侠摇了摇头。

人质危机解决之后，蝙蝠侠和夜翼再次气喘吁吁地肩膀挨着肩膀挤进了堆满比基尼的名模更衣室里。他们得在所有人回过神来之前变回布鲁斯·韦恩和迪克·格雷森。而现在，他们面前出现了一个大麻烦。

“是你的手臂倒钩刮破了它！”迪克压低声音叫道，“因为我的制服上没有 **任何** 尖锐的东西！任何！”

“是你在脱裤子时把屁股撅得太高。”布鲁斯面无表情地推卸责任，在说到屁股的时候他依然不动声色，“穿上那条裤子，迪克。你不能只穿内裤出去。”

“这不公平！”迪克叫道，提着那条屁股上裂开一道口子的长裤，“为什么你不穿这条裤子？是你弄破它的！”

“因为我穿不下你的尺码。”布鲁斯回答道，皱起眉头，“停止抱怨，迪克。我们没有很多时间。”

“这不公平。”迪克继续抱怨道，但还是慢慢把裤子套了上去，然后别别扭扭地系好皮带，“你欠我这一次。”

布鲁斯没有出声反对，也没有出声赞同。而当迪克满心愤懑地默默穿完全套西装转过身来时，他发现年长的男人的衬衫依然完全敞开着，连一颗扣子都没有系上，更不用说他的领带了。“你怎么还没穿好？”他惊愕地问道，“你知道我们已经没有时间了！随时有人会注意到布鲁斯·韦恩和迪克·格雷森不在被解救的人质中间，然后开始追问我们的下落！”

“我的领带消失了。”布鲁斯回答道，皱着眉头。

“你不记得你把它丢在了哪里？”

“这里太乱了。”布鲁斯说，环视了一下整个更衣室，绚丽的色彩堆了满眼，“平时阿尔弗雷德会负责整理我的服装，而他现在不在这里。”

“是的，他不在这里！”迪克说，蹲下身开始掀起每一条比基尼查看布鲁斯的领带是否在下面，“所以我们得自己找到那条领带！否则当有人发现布鲁斯·韦恩的领带混在这堆比基尼中间时，你要怎么解释？”

“你裤子的裂口真的非常严重，迪克。”布鲁斯毫无愧疚地指出，“你最好不要蹲下。”

“你一定是在逗我。”迪克叫道，转过头怒视年长的男人，“你就要站在那里看着我找你的领带？”

“我没有这么说。”布鲁斯反驳道，眉头皱得更紧了，看上去颇受侮辱，“我在找。”他装模作样地随便翻了翻化妆台上的唇膏架，“它不在这里。”

迪克决定放弃。“好吧，既然你对你的名声一点也不关心，那我也找不出什么替你着急的理由。”他站起身来，走到布鲁斯的面前，“但至少把纽扣系上。”他说，伸出手开始替布鲁斯系衬衫的纽扣，“否则你看上去就像是刚刚从更衣室里偷情回来。”

布鲁斯挑起眉，似乎对他的说法颇有微词，但却没有说什么。“好了。”迪克说，满意地看着布鲁斯胸口紧绷的布料，“现在，让我们悄悄溜出去，神不知鬼不觉地——”

他们顺着通往舞台的帘幕溜到了正厅，所有人都在忙着补妆或是捧着向每一个社交平台报告自己幸存的喜讯，没有人注意到他们消失又出现。

迪克朝人群走去，布鲁斯跟在他的后面。年轻人不自然地紧并双腿，小步走着，唯恐身后的裂口会太过明显。但无论他如何小心谨慎，被凉风一下一下轻抚的臀瓣依然在告诉他，所有人都可以看到他的屁股。

而这让他忍不住回过头去，瞪了此事的罪魁祸首一眼。

这场景有些熟悉，好像在不久之前，他们刚刚经历过类似的事件。那一次蝙蝠侠以完美的绅士行径解决了裤子开裂的大危机。

而此刻，布鲁斯站在他的身后，无辜地板着脸，仿佛对他的窘迫处境毫无办法。

有人朝着他们的方向走来，似乎想询问他们的情况。布鲁斯猛地向前一步，挡在了迪克的身后，用身体严密地遮住了年轻人屁股一侧的裂口。他的肩膀不自然地动了一下，接着他的手臂抬了起来。迪克充满希望地瞪大了眼睛，笃定地等待着男人脱下外套系在他的腰间，替他遮住那难以启齿的破损之处。

而布鲁斯抬起手臂，非常干脆地用手按住了他的屁股——和上面的裂缝。

“哦！”迪克低叫起来，被吓得猛地向前弹去。但布鲁斯的手紧紧贴在他的裤子上，密不透风地按住了那个裂口，并跟随他的动作完美地贴合上去。

“嘿，韦恩先生，你们还好吗？”某个在动乱中失去了自己的假发却浑然不知的秃顶男人在不远处朝他们挥着手，“你们受伤了吗？”

“我们很好，哈迪先生。谢谢你的关心。”布鲁斯对男人回以礼貌的微笑，手掌依然紧贴在迪克的屁股上，“但不用担心我们。”

迪克僵硬地微笑着，感受到男人滚热的手掌透过裂缝直接贴着他光裸的臀瓣，在那里熨烫出一片令人无法忍受的灼痛。

“但这位年轻的先生看起来很不舒服。”秃顶男人依然站在原地，“基森（Gayson）先生，对吗？”

“ **格雷森。** ”迪克从牙缝中纠正道，“叫我迪克就好。”

“你还好吗，迪克？”秃顶男人尴尬地笑了笑，“你的脸很红。你受伤了吗？”他又朝着他们走近了几步，距离的缩短很快让他们的姿势完全暴露在了对方眼前。那位过于热心的公民显然是注意到了布鲁斯的手正放在哪里，他的表情一下变得更加尴尬，甚至是惊恐——

“是的。”迪克突兀地说，“我受伤了，很严重——我是说，一点也不严重。”他喘了口气，接着转过头去，朝上看着布鲁斯，露出微笑，“而这里的韦恩先生正很绅士地替我按压止血。”

“哦！当然！”秃顶的男人猛地向后退了几步，“当然！韦恩先生可真是个绅士，不是吗。”

“当然。”迪克嘶声说，向后抓住了布鲁斯的手腕，用了很大的力道，“他 **当然** 是个绅士。”

而布鲁斯点了点头，微笑着用空闲的那只手向落荒而逃的秃顶男人挥手告别。

 


End file.
